


The new intern

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Leverage, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tygermama prompted on tumblr: "Molly Hooper and Parker, wheelchair, ‘Well, my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle.'"





	The new intern

“You’re not a medical student are you?” Molly asked breathlessly as the tiny blonde, known as Alice White, shoved her into a wheelchair and began pushing it down the hallway.

“Nope,” Parker said, before muttering under her breath. “Hardison, get Lucille ready at the supply entrance. We’re coming out hot.”

“I had a feeling about that,” Molly said. “You were a rather – unconventional intern.” She let out a small shriek as Parker slammed the wheelchair around the corner, but in that brief instant, she got a glimpse of the three thugs searching hospital rooms.

Parker searched around. “Well, apparently people are interested in you,” she said, riffling through things, before tossing two fire extinguishers at Molly. “Was it your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Molly felt her cheeks redden. 

“Whatever,” Parker rolled her eyes. “Anyways, when we go out, start spraying those at the guys and we’ll get you to a safe place.”

Molly nodded and gulped as Parker shoved the wheelchair out at top speed. Parker let out a whoop as she leaped on the back pegs and began coasting out. Grabbing one of the fire extinguishers out of Molly’s lap, she began firing it as Molly started firing the other one.

The three thugs began coughing as the cold gas hit them. Parker and Molly blazed away in the wheelchair. The two quickly burst out of the service entrance, wheelchair flying down at top speed before crashing into the van. Molly found herself flying into the van and Parker quickly joined her.

As the van screeched away, Parker looked over at Molly, eyes bright and excited. “You know,” she said, breathlessly and with a giggle, “my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle.”


End file.
